


Lost in Green

by Allyouneedisaokaga



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Also a Lost AU??, M/M, friends to lovers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyouneedisaokaga/pseuds/Allyouneedisaokaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami’s red eyes blown wide with fear, Aomine’s own looking similar; wide with fear and dread as he watched one of his best friends fall over a 20ft cliff; rushing river water beneath him. He shoots out a tanned arm to grab at Kagami who latches on with one hand heavily, dislodging Aomine’s arm for his shoulder and continuing his fall. </p><p>“KAGAMI!!!!!” Daiki screams in a mix of pain from his arm that hangs lamely by his side and horror as Kagami continues to fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Green

**Author's Note:**

> They don't say but Aomine and Kagami are both 23 years old.
> 
> Also i know I should put out another chapter of 2 Men and a Baby! AND IT'S ALMOST DONE!!!! I just have to tweak it a bit more!!! 
> 
> BUT I couldn't stop from thinking about this, legit all day at work!!!! SO HAVE FUN!!!!

“So there’s no bears, pumas or wolves right?” Kagami asks for the 7th time, turning down the music in Aomine’s car drastically that you can hear Aomine’s shitty singing.

 

Aomine was taking Kagami hiking for the first time ever. The red head had admitted to never been hiking before while they were eating at Maji, terrified that bears, pumas and wolves would be around. And since that day forth Aomine has taken it upon himself to take Kagami on his first ever hike.

 

Aomine reassures Kagami once again that there will not be any bears, mountain lions or wolves on the trail they’re heading to. Kagami seems pleased and reassured and turns the music back up, Aomine quickly going back to singing along to the tune as he drives them to their destination.

 

* * *

 

 

They arrive to the trail. A big wooden post sporting the trails name and a log book of sorts to sign your name, in case you go missing Aomine assumes. Although they’ve told everyone they know where they’ll be they decide to sign the book anyways before walking up the trail.

 

Automatically both boys clad in cargo shorts and short sleeves feel chills run up their arms, leaving little goose bumps in its wake. They spot crowded splotches of snow dusting the ground and growing in height the further they walked along.

 

“it’s summer. Why is there snow?” Kagami asks, looking at the bluenette with curious eyes. Snow growing past their ankles and they decide to head back to Aomine’s car.

 

“I don’t know. Climate change or something.”

 

They get back to the small shitty Honda civic and drive around, no destination in mind as they think aloud about what they should do.

 

“We could go to my place and play videogames or watch TV, I have a few beers in my fridge still.” Aomine says, “Or we can find another trail, there’s one close to hear that Kise or someone told me about. If you still want to.”

 

The bluenette still wanted to take Kagami on a hike, so he’s hoping he’ll choose the latter.

 

“Uh, hiking I guess since we’re here and all.”

 

“Sweet!” He says, driving towards their next destination.

 

* * *

 

 

They arrive and Daiki parks on the side of the road as he and Taiga gather their backpacks and head in. The first 10 minutes are spent in complete silence, taking in the scenery. Moss covered trees standing tall, some laying sturdy and cluttered on the ground in the distance, and sunlight shining through the gaps in trees giving the woods a whimsical fantasy feel.

 

After taking a few pictures of the place and a couple selfies of the two together they keep moving onward.

 

Two hours passed as the two talked (ranging from causal banter to full on arguments) and eating their lunch on a fallen tree across the river that passed through the tranquil forest.

 

Not too long after is when shit hit the fan.

 

Aomine and Kagami had been having a calm discussion about the latest Cavs and Golden State game, even cracking a few jokes, when the ground beneath Kagami’s feet gave way. It felt like everything was happening in slow motion.

 

Kagami’s red eyes blown wide with fear, Aomine’s own looking similar; wide with fear and dread as he watched one of his best friends fall over a 20ft cliff; rushing river water beneath him. He shoots out a tanned arm to grab at Kagami who latches on with one hand heavily, dislodging Aomine’s arm for his shoulder and continuing his fall.

 

“KAGAMI!!!!!” Daiki screams in a mix of pain from his arm that hangs lamely by his side and horror as Kagami continues to fall. Next thing he knows he’s diving for Kagami who lands on his back in the river while Aomine dives in.

 

When he breeches the surface he sees Kagami within arms reach struggling to breath after getting the wind knocked out of his lungs.

 

“KAGAMI!!” Aomine’s yells, voice breaking towards the end as panic starts to set in; what does he do? He’s never been in a situation like this before!

 

“KAGAMI!!” He yells again but is muted by the roar of the rushing water. He goes to grab Kagami with his dislocated arm and hisses in pain as he feels the burn run up his shoulder, quickly switching arms he successfully grabs ahold of Kagami.

 

“Hey hey hey.” He speaks loudly but calmly; “My arms dislocated, I need you to grab onto something; a stick or rock, anything when you see it. Do you understand me.”

 

Kagami is shivering and he’s breathing fast, he’s panicking and he needs to get him out of the river as fast as possible. The water isn’t too cold so they should be able to keep awake for 15-30 minutes before they black out.

 

The red head nods and attempts to grab onto any log, branch and rock he sees but his hands are constantly slipping from the slick moss that covers them. Kagami’s becoming frustrated that everything is covered in this cursed moss.

 

“FUCK!!” he curses as his hand slips from yet another log.

 

Both of them tense, Kagami halting his movements as their stomachs drop. Hearing the already roaring water rise in volume as the see the beginning of waterfall. Not an impossibly high one, but 10 ft. at least, which was still a big drop.

 

They plummet over the edge, Kagami holding onto Aomine tightly as they scream in horror at the view, Aomine feels tears prickle and sting in his cerulean eyes at the sight.

 

They’re pushed, tossed and tugged around in the water and Aomine is certain that Kagami hit his head on a rock as his hold slowly slips from around him and he feels like he’s going to vomit as he prays it’s not as bad as he fears. Quickly he wraps his legs around him tightly.

 

He’s disoriented from the fall but is luckily able to breach the surface. Almost like a miracle he spots a large log jutting out from the water. It’s close the bank and long enough for him to reach. As he draws closer to the wood he clutches onto his only life line for dear life, and readjusts his hold on Kagami as he slowly but surely drags both him and Kagami’s unconscious form to the bank that’s swathed in the afternoon sun. Hefting will all he has left he drags them onto dry land.

 

Before he can relax and think about the situation their in he checks to see if the redhead is still breathing. His nausea increasing from his nerves and adrenaline working in overdrive. He checks Kagami’s pulse and feels the thrum of his blood rushing, faintly but not dangerously low. He relaxes against a large rock, eyes slowly drifting closed in the warm heat of the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Criticism is welcomed!!
> 
> And if you have any questions or thoughts you want me to hear, I'm all ears...or eyes really at  
> http://The--winking--skeever.tumblr.com/
> 
> We can talk about all the things!!
> 
> Til' Next Time


End file.
